Aku menyesal, Hinata
by Twins Shinobi
Summary: HInata akan melakukan apapun demi laki-laki yang dia cintai,..Sasuke.../Oneshoot


Aku menyesal, Hinata..

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuHina & SasuSaku

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Hinata akan melakukan apapun demi laki-laki yang dia cintai...Sasuke

Happy reading, minna ^^

**Hinata POV**

Aku bersandar ke pohon yang rindang... Aku pun tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan disamping ku.. Melihat kekasih ku dengan wanita yang notabe nya adalah sahabat karib ku.. Hati ku menangis.. Air mata pun ikut turun dan aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku terisak. Pertahanan ku runtuh seketika. Kami-sama kenapa hidup ku begini? Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun... Kenapa?! Kenapa? Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu mungkin aku akan mencintai pria yang mencintai pria yang tulus mencintaiku... Bukan seperti dirimu yang menduakan ku.. Tapi aku tetap cinta dengan mu.. Akan kulakukan apapun demi mu, Sasuke-kun... Apapun..

**Hinata end POV**

Hinata menghapus air matanya yang kian meredah. Hinata lalu pergi menuju mobil nya dan menyalakan mesinnya dan pergi dari taman terkutuk tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun... Apakah ini trlalu menyakitkan baginya? Aku kasihan dengan Hinata-chan..." Tanya Sakura yang melihat mobil milik Hinata yang menjauh. Dan setelah mobil milik Hinata lenyap tidak ada. Dia menyandari kepalanya di bahunya lelaki bermata onyx bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang mempunyai 2 kekasih, bernama Hinata Hyuuga dan Sakura Haruno. Satu yang ia cintai dan satu yang ia tidak cintai.

"Jangan sebut namanya.. Aku bosan mendengarnya." Ujar Sasuke mengelus puncak rambut milik Sakura.

"T-tapi..."

"Berhentilah mengucapkan namanya... Aku muak..." Ujar Sasuke bangkit dari bangku taman dan menuju mpbilnya tapa mengajak Sakura.

'Mood sasuke sedanng tidak bagus hari ini' Pikir Sakura.

**Sasuke POV**

Kenapa wanita pembawa sial ini selalu menggangguku! Argh! Aku mengacak-acak rambut ku sambil membanting setir. Cih! Karena dia hubunganku dengan Sakura sekarang menjadi cinta segitiga! Tch! Kau mengganggu saja, Hinata Hyuuga! Aku menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju mansion Uchiha. Kulihat ada mobil berwarna putih terparkir indah di depan mansion milik keluarga ku.. Perasaan ku mulai merasakan firasat yang buruk.

**Sasuke end POV**

Para satpam di mansion tersebut membuka-kan pintu gerbang utama mansion Uchiha, untuk menyambut kedatangan tuan muda.

Sasuke memparkirkan mobil ferarri dark blue nya ke garasi dan berjalan menujju mansion milik keluarga nya.

Setelah Sasuke sampai di ruang tengah. Dia disambut oleh sang ibu -Mikoto Uchiha- terdapat keluarga Hyuuga seperti Hiashi dan Neji yang duduk di sofa. Dan juga diseberang sofanya terdapat –Fugaku Uchiha- dan kakak nya –Itachi Uchiha-.

"Duduklah, Sasuke." Titah Fugaku.

"Hn." Sasuke lalu menempatkan diri disebelah sang kakak . Mikoto pun kembaliduduk disebelah Fugaku.

"Baiklah, Fugaku. Apakah kau sudah memberi tahu putra mu tentang masalah ini?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Belum, baiklah Sasuke kau akan segera menikah dengan putri sulung Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga." Ujar Fugaku. Sasuke membulatkan mata sempurna. Lalu berubah menjadi datar lagi.

"Tidak." Ujar Sasuke sambil bangkit dari sofa. Dengan tatapan datarnya, dia menatap sang ayah yang menatap nya penuh amarah.

"Kau mempermalukan ku, Uchiha Sasuke.." Ujar Fugaku.

"Duduk!" Perintah Fugaku.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke duduk kembali.

"Maaf kami harus pergi terlebih dahulu, lebih baik Fugaku kau kaumembicarakan nya baik-baik kepada putra mu ini." Ujar Hiashi yang bangkit dari tempat duduk diikuti Neji.

"Mari saya antar anda dan Neji ke depan." Ujar Mikoto bangkit dari sofanya dan menuntun Hiashi dan Neji menuju gerbang utama mansion uchiha.

"Terima kasih, Mikoto..." Ujar Hiashi.

"Sama-sama, Hiashi-san.. Nanti jika kalau Sasuke menerima nya. Nanti akan saya kabaarkan.." Ujar Mikoto dengan menyertakan senyuman nya.

"Baiklah, sayonara Mikoto-san.." Ujar Neji membungkuk lalu masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti Hiashi. Dan melajukan kendaraan nya kembali ke mansion Hyuuga.

"Saske duduk diseberang ayah.." Ujar Fugaku. Sasuke tidak bergeming.

"Duduk diseberang ayah! Kau mengerti?!" Ujar Fugaku dengan membentak. Sasuke langsung berpindah ke sofa seberang ayahnya. Mikoto masuk dan menyuruh Itachi untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Mikoto pun duduk di sebelah Fugaku yang sedang marah.

"Terima atau tidak?! Uchiha Sasuke!" ujar Fugaku memberi penekanan dalam kata 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

"Tidak, Tou-san..." ujar Sasuke menatap datar mata onyx Fugaku.

"Kau mau Haruno Sakura itu menderita?!" Tanya Fugaku memberi kata penekanan dalam kata 'Haruno Sakura'.

Seketika Sasuke membeku memikirkan nasib Sakura jika dia tetap tidak menikahi Hinata Hyuuga gadis terkutuk itu. Sasuke langsung berubah datar dan berkata dengan nada sedatar mungkin dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak takut, Tou-san..." Ujar Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan bermaksud meninggalkan ruangn tersebut tetapi karena tangisan sang ibu, dia mengurungkan niat nya dan berbalik tetapi yang dilihat nya, ayah terlungkai lemas tak berdaya di lantai.

"Tou-san!" Ujar Sasuke menghampiri sang ayah.

"Itachi! Cepat panggil ambulance!" Ujar Mikoto. Itachi mengangguk dan dengan cepar dia menelpon ambulance. Tak lama kemudian ambulance datang.

**Rumah sakit Konoha**...

Sasuke berjalan mengintari pintu bertuliskan 'UGD' pikiran nya melayang kemana-mana. Bercampur aduk antara sedih karena ini semua salah nya, marah karena dia membantah perkataan ayah nya sekaligus ada rasa senang yang mendalam. Entahlah rasa apa.. Semua bercampur aduk.

Itachi duduk di ruang tunggu membacakan doa untuk ayahnya. Mikoto yang menangis terus menerus. Dan Itachi menenangkan nya.

'_Cklek'_ pintu UGD tersebut terbuka dan menampakan dokter cantik bernama Senju Tsunade. Itachi bangkit dari kursinya. Diikuti Mikoto dan mengahmpiri dokter nya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana, dok?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Keadaan nya bias dibilang tidak lah stabil.. Hampir saja dia meninggal jika tidak dibawa cepat-cepat kesini... Tapi dia tak apa-apa dia hanya kena shock yang mendalam sampai seperti ini.. Lebih baik kalian memenuhi apa yang dia inginnkan sekarang dan jangan mebebani pikiran nya... Aku tahu kalian punya masalah, tetapi saya tidak ingin ikut campur. Saya permisi, nanti kami akan pindahkan Fugaku-san ke ruang rawat..." Ujar Tsunade diikuti suster-suster dari belakangnya.

Sasuke, Mikoto, dan Itachi masuk ke dalam ruang UGD tersebut. Rasa sakit yang menyesakam di dada Sasuke membuat Sasuke sulit untuk menghirup udara di ruang ini.

Seperti ruangan ini telah menyedotseluruh oksigen di dalamnya...

Mikoto berlari dan menangis ditangan dingin dan kaku milik Fugaku yang tak sadarkan diri. Itachi menatap Fugaku sendu, Sasuke membeku tak bergeming sorotan mata nya kosong. Hanya menatap ayahnya yang menutup mata.

"Tou-san, maafkan aku..."Ujar Sasuke memegang tangan sebelah kiri Fugaku yang bisa dirasakan Sasuke dingin menjalar saat dia menyentuh tangan milik Fugaku, seperti tidak bernyawa.

"Aku janji akan menikahi Hinata.." Ujar Sasuke lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut dan pergi menuju mansion Hyuuga.

**Mansion Hyuuga.**

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun datang malam-malam seperti ini?" Tanya Hinata dengan rona merah menjalar di pipi nya.

"Kita putus! Kita akan menikah secepat nya..." Ujar Sasuke yang pergi tanpa meminta izin pulang kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya memiringkan kepala nya, bingung. Inilah yang Hinata rasakan.

**Ke esokan hari nya.,**

**Mansion Hyuuga.**

**Hinata POV**

"Mmmhh...".

"Ah, besok ulang tahun Sasuke-kun kan?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa, aku beranjak dari kasurku dan membersihkan diri. Aku lalu membuka lemari bajuku. Dan memilih baju dan memakainya.

Aku memilih dresds putih dengan mutiara-mutiara menempel di dress ku dan sedikit hiasan bunga. Aku pun mengambil handpnone berwarna putihku dan memanggil kekasih Sasuke, Sakura. Lewat handphone ku untuk memilih kado yang ingin Sasuke inginkan sekarang. Mungkin Sakura-chan tau apa yang di sukai Sasuke saat ini...

'_Moshi-moshi_' suara diseberang itu adalah Sakura

"Moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan... Ada waktu?" Tanya ku dengan nada lembutku.

'_Ada, memang nya kenapa?_'

"Temani aku membeli kado untuk Sasuke-kun, ya Sakura-chan?" Tanya ku.

'_Baiklah tunggu aku di cafe biasa ya, jaa ne, Hinata-chan'_

'_Tutt..Tutt..Tutt.._'

**Hinata end POV**

Hinata lalu memasukan handphone nya ke dalam tas dan menuju lantai dasar di mansion keluarga nya. Dia disambut oleh beberapa maid.

"Ohayou, Hinata-sama" Ujar Kepala pelayan tersebut bernama Ayame.

"Ohayou, Ayame-chan.."Ujar Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Anda pergi kemana sepagi ini?" Tanya Ayame.

"Aku ingin membeli kado untuk Sasuke-kun..." Ujar Hinata.

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati, ya." Ujar Ayamw. Lalu Hinata berjalan menuju garasi dan menjalankan mobil berwarna lavender nnya menuju cafe yang biasa Hinata dan Sakura kunjungi.

**Rumah sakit Konoha**...

"Syukurlah suami anda bisa pulang..." Ujar Tsunade yang memeriksa keadaan Fugaku.

"Baiklah, Itachi urus administrasinya, ya.." Ujar Mikoto.

"Baiklah, Kaa-chan.." Ujar Itachi pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Karena Fugaku sakit yang menggantikan nya untuk mengurusi Uchiha Corp adalah Sasuke.

**Cafe**...

Sakura sedang menunggu Hinata. Hinata masuk dan menemukan Sakura yang sedang duduk di tempat yang biasanya dipakainya jika bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Menunggu lama?" Tanya Hinata yang duduk diseberang Sakura yang melamun menatap menatap jendela yang menampakan cahaya matahari paginya.

"Eh? Tidak juga..." Ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari kadonya.." Ujar Hinata bangkit dari kursinya dan diikuti Sakura.

"Aku ingin ke toko parfum di persimpangan jalan itu ya?" Tanya Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

Sesampainya Sakuar memilih-milih parfum yang kira-kira cocok dengan Sasuke.

'Cuaca mendung... Kenapa sepagi ini cuaca mendung seperti ini?' Batin Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata-chan bagaimana ini?" Tanya Sakura yang memberi parfum yang dia pilih ke tangan Hinata.

"Ah, bagus..." Ujar Hinata.

"baiklah, aku pilih yang ini..." Ujar Sakura.

"Sakura-chan..." Ujar Hinata.

'_CTAR!_' Suara peetir yang sangat keras itu membuat Sakura dan Hinata terlonjak kaget dan menutup dua daun telinga milik mereka masing-masing. Hujan lebat pun turun.

"Ya, apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura yang melepaskan tangannya dari daun telinganya begitu pun Hinata.

"Barap apa yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Mmhh.. Dia ingin jam yang ada dua insan memutari jam tersebut.." Ujar Sakura.

"Tapi aku tak menemukan nya..." Ujar Sakura menunduk.

"Sakura-chan, ini tas ku.. Ambil kunci mobil ku. Pergilah ke rumah mu... Aku akan mencarinya..." Ujar Hinata, tapi dicegat oleh Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin? Bawalah payung ini..." Ujar Sakura memberikan payung untuk Hinata.

"Arigatou." Ujar Hinata yang keluar dari too, tak peduli hujan mengguyur tubuh mungil nya. Dia tetap mencari, mencari dan mencari jam yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke. Setelah 1 jam setengah, dia menenmukan toko yang menjualnya dia memaasukinya.

"A-aku.. I-ingin.. mem.. beli.. jam.. i-itu.." Ujar Hinata kedinginan yang menunjuk jam tersebut.

Pelayan toko itu adalah Pain. Dia lalu memberi jaket untuk Hinata dan segelas coklat panas untuknya.

"Terima kasih... Pain-kun..." Ujar Hinata dan dalam genggamannya terdapat bungkusan kado yang telah dibungkus oleh Pain. Barang yang diingini Sasuke. Senyum berkembang di wajah Hinata. Senyum bahagia...

"Kuantar kau pulang ya?" Tanya Pain yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

**Ke esokan hari nya**..

Hinata sakit karena kemarin hujan mengguyur nya, tetapi hatinya senang bukan main karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun nya Sasuke dan dia mendapatkankado yang di inginkan Sasuke. Hinata bangkit dari kasurnya mengambil sepucuk kartu dan menuliskan sebuah kata-kata lalu menyelipkan nya di kado tersebut. Hinata bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor Uchiha Corp dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Hinata tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya hari ini...

_Kami-sama lah yang tahu begitu pun author #geplak! _

Hinata demam dan bersi keras untuk ke Uchiha Corp dengan berjalan kaki, Neji berkata pakai mobil saja. Tetapi hinata bersi keras untuk berjalan kaki saja karena dekat. Setelah dia bertemu Sasuke, Sasuke mengacuhkan nya saat Sasuke menaiki mobil dan belum menyalakan mesin, Hinata mengejar nya dan tanpa sadar Hinata ditabrak oleh sebuah Truk. Sasuke yang melihatnya terkejut dan menghampiri nya yang dikerumuni oleh banyak orang. Hinata lali menggerakan tangannya dan memberikan kado ditangan nya untuk Sasuke yang sekarang bungkusnya sudah ternodai oleh darah. Hinata hanya mengucapkan sebuah kata dengan susah payah, "O-otanjou..bi Ome..d-detou, Sa..suke..-kun..". Sasuke yang melihatnya menjatuhkan setitik air matanya dan berpikir 'gadis bodoh! Kenapa dia sebegininya?!'.

Setelah Sasuke membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit Konoha. Sasuke mengkabarkan kepada keluarga Hyuuga dan keluarga nya sendiri. Begitu pun Sakurayang sudah memaki-makinya. Sakura lalu mengajaknya pergi ke kantin dir umah sakit tersebut. Sebelum Sakura memaki-maki nya. Dokter Kakashi memberi kabar bahwa Hinata dalam masa kritis dan dokter tersebut menyerahkan nyawa pasien nya kepada kami-sama..

Barulah Sakura yang memaki-maki nya. Sakura lalu mengajak nya pergi ke kantin di rumah sakit tersebut. Sakura memberi tahu pengorbanan yang dilakukan Hinata untuk Sasuke.

"Kau tahu yang menolong mu di danau saat kau jatuh itu Hinata?" Ujar Sakura. Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

"Saat kau mengusirnya dan menyuruhnya berjalan kaki tanpa alas, dia melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan Sasuke-kun.. Kau tahu bukan dari mansion Uchiha ke mansion Hyuuga itu sangatlah jauh." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Dan kado yang ditanganmu itu, Hinata yang membelinya. Walau pun aku melarangnya, padahal saat itu hujan lebat, Sasuke-kun.." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke menatap kado ditangan nya.

"Dan masih banyak perjuangan dia, apakah kau bersikeras membenci nya?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke langsung pergi ke ruang Hinata.

Setelah sampai Sasuke melihat Hinata yang lemas dan disampingnya terdapat alat dokter disampingnya yang berbentuk zig zag. Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata yang terbaring lemas.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

"_Sasuke-kun..._" panggil seseorang, suara itu... Hinata..? Aku pun segera membuka kelopak mataku.

"_Sasuke-kun, Otanjoubi Omedetou,_" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut pada ku.

"_Maaf, aku tak akan berada di samping mu lagi_.." Lanjut Hinata,aku pun memeluk nya erat, entah ada apa tubuh ku bergerak dengan sendirinya ketika mendengar kata itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hinata? Kau akan selalu di sisi ku.." Kata ku masih memeluk Hinata, tetapi Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"_Kau akan bahagia dengan Sakura-chan..._" Ujar Hinata sambil melepas pelukan ku.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya ku, bingung.

"Aku _akan bertemu dengan Kaa-chan, berbahagialah dengan Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun.._" Ucap Hinata. Tidak! Tidak, Hinata! Tapi tubuh Hinata pun menjauh.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke terbangun. "Mimpi..." Pikir Sasuke melihat ke arah Hinata yang masih bernafas. Sasuke bernafas lega, tetapi tiba-tiba mesin dokter disamping Hinata lurus dan tidak zig zag panik dan memanggil dokter. Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa ia sangat mencintai Hinata dan tak mau kehilangannya. Setelah beberapa lama, dokter pun keluar dan memberi kabar tak gembira bahwa Hinata telah... _mati_..., Ya, mati.

'Semua terlambat...' Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke hancur berkeping-keping. Ingin sekali ia menangis, tapi air mata tak kunjung turun. Layaknya kehabisan air mata, Sasuke menerobos ruang Hinata dan memeluk erat Hinata yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Setelah begitu Sasuke pergi ke mansion Hyuuga, dia ingin ke kamar Hinata... Setelah sampai dia menatap jendela di kamar Hinata. Hujan mendung pun turun seperti mengisi kepergian Hinata. Sasuke tak mengikuti acara pemakaman. Sasuke lalu duduk di kasur Hinata, dan membuka kado yang diberikan Hinata sebelum ia mengehembuskan nafas terakhir. Sasuke tak menyangka Hinata akan pergi secepat ini, saat dia mencintai nya.

Menyesal itu yang dirasakan sasuke.

Sasuke membukanya dan terkejut ada barang yang diinginkan. Walaupun sedikit retak, karena acara kecelakaan Hinata tersebut. Sasuke memutar nya dan 2 insan tersebut berputar, air mata Sasuke kini jatuh. Dia tahu kalau setiap orang dan manusia akan menyesal belakangan, tetapi jika Kami-sama mengizinkan, aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata sekali lagi dan memeluk nya walaupun sebentar.. Izinkan lah..

Sasuke sontak kaget melihat ada sepucuk kartu menyelip di kertas kado, ia membuka nya dan membacanya.

_From: Hinata Hyuuga._

_To: Uchiha Sasuke._

_Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke-kun. Aku sangat senang hari ini adalah ulang tahun mu. Firasat ku hari ini buruk, tapi yang terpenting kamu, Sasuke-kun. Aku tak akan lupa hari ini kuberikan untuk mu, karena Sakura-chan bilang kamu menginginkan nya, Sasuke-kun. Tapi rasa nya ulang tahunmu. Kado ini firasat ku tak mau hilang. Rasa nya aku ingin meninggalkan Sasuke-kun selamanya... Tapi aku hanya berharap agar Sasuke-kun bahagia. Sasuke-kun sudah tersenyum dan memeluk saja sudah lebih dari cukup.. tapi tak akan terjadi ya? Hahahaha. Baiklah sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun ^^_

_Hinata.H_

Sasuke memeluk kartu tersebut, air matanya turun deras dari sebelumnya..

"Aku menyesal, Hinata..."

.

.

.

Owari...

A/N:

Rii: Hallo, minna! Lama tak jumpa ya? Ada yang kange? (reader geleng-geleng). Ya tidak apa-apa. Ini Fanfic bikinan saya yang sangat abal-abal dan jelek sekali... Karena saya sangat suka pairing ini saya buat fanficnya... Bagaimana kesan-kesan anda?

Tapi kok kesan nya nggak sedih ya? Padahal saya sudah buat se-sedih-sedih mungkin. AH tapi nggak apa lah... Bagi para pecinta Sasuhina lovera. Ampuni saya karena tak becus membuat fanfic SasuHina. Tapu saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menjadi lebih baik dari yangs sekarang...

Ruu: *Tiba-tiba muncul* Hiks, tangan ku.. hiks.. Maaf jika kali ini, ada banyak typo nya *pundung*. #abaikan.

Rii: ^^". Baik lah silahkan reviews dan berikan kritik dan saran-saran readers kami menerima dengan lapang dada ^^. Tanpa readers kami bukan apa-apa.. Saya berterima kasih kepada Ruu yang telah mengupdatenya, dan ku mohon jangan flame ya! Jaa ne, minna!

RnR?


End file.
